


Catch You

by olivegang



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:52:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivegang/pseuds/olivegang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, sweet, one shot between Fred and Hermione before Bill and Fleur's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catch You

Hermione  
“Hermione dear, would you go out and help Fred with the flowers,” Mrs. Weasley asks, calling me over from polishing cutlery with Ginny, ” I’m afraid he’s having some trouble putting them in the right place. He doesn't understand that they must be placed perfectly.” She winks, opening the kitchen door for me. As if I have much of a choice to say no.  
“Of course Mrs. Weasley, I’ll try.” I reply, forcing a smile. I love Molly Weasley, I really do, it’s just that she has been working us to death, what with Bill and Phlegm’s wedding tomorrow, leaving Harry, Ron, and I no time whatsoever to plan for our horcrux hunting expedition. Ron reckons that if she can keep us apart, she can delay us from leaving, but we have to go soon.  
Outside, it’s a beautiful day. A cool breeze blows through, making the sweltering July day more bearable, and there is hardly a cloud in the sky. The sun illuminates everything it touches with a golden glow. As I make my way to the entrance of the tent, everything is touched with gold, the trees, the garden, even the tent, but all of those are left dull and dingy compared to Fred Weasley. Not yet in his dress robes, he struggles with the flower-covered arch and bouquets of white roses. I am taken aback by this sudden attraction to him, I stop moving toward him, and just look. No, come one Hermione, Fred? You surely can’t be serious.  
“Oi Granger! Are you just going to stand there or are you going to help me with this bloody arrangement?” he shouts, grinning playfully at me.  
“There’s a reason your mother sent me, these look awful! They’re in all the wrong places!” I smile, sighing, and make my way down the white-clad aisle, taking my time. He waits patiently, tossing me a rose.  
“Here comes the bride,” he sings playfully, conducting an imaginary choir. I blush a bit, but play along; standing up tall, taking comically slow steps toward the small altar Fred is standing on, now playing the part of the groom, grinning like a madman at me.  
When I reach the small altar, he reaches for my hand, kissing it as I take his.  
“May I be so bold as to say you look ravishing today Miss Granger.” He says, smiling gently, taking the rose from my hand and tucking it behind me ear. Just as I’m about to answer back, he spins me off my feet, gently catching me. His eyes are brown, tinged with gold near the center, so deep I could get lost in them forever.  
Fred  
She was beautiful, if only she knew, I could hold her forever. I could gaze into her dark chocolate eyes forever.  
“Um, shouldn’t we be fixing the, uh, flowers?” she asks uncertainly, nervous. I see a pink hue come into her cheeks, and stand her up.  
“Oh, right.” I say, turning around to face the arch Bill and Fleur would be wed under. On either side were two pedestals with empty vases that I was supposed to put the white and pink roses in.  
“Why is it such a bad thing if they don’t match perfectly?” I complain, picking up a bunch. Hermione just laughs and shakes her head, and begins instructing me on the proper technique for putting roses into a vase in that delightfully bossy way of hers.  
Hermione  
“Last ones Fred.” I say, carrying over the last three roses, two white, one pink. Fred smiles, reaching for them.  
“Finally, so much fuss over a bunch of bloody flowers,” Fred complains, running a hand through his crimson hair.  
I reach up to tuck a stray strand of hair behind my ear, when I remember the rose Fred put there earlier.  
“Oh, we forgot one, here just let me.” I say, going over to put the rose in the tall vase, but Fred’s arm catches mine.  
“Keep it there, I like it. Besides, who’s going to miss one white rose?”  
“Do you think your mum will like it? She’s intent on everything being perfect, I don’t know if she’ll-” I begin, but am cut off by Fred gently kissing my cheek.  
“Save me a dance tomorrow love.” He whispers before heading back into the Burrow. Smiling, my hand gently brushes my cheek where he kissed it.  
Fred always found some way to capture my attention; I dismissed it, because of his ability to capture everyone’s attention. But now I realize, I fancied him. Fancy him. For the longest time I must have. But how can you fancy someone and not know it? I suppose I was too distracted by Viktor, Ron, Harry’s problems, and schoolwork. I never thought of Fred then more than a sort of brother, which may be why I never realized, how much I fancied him. And how much he fancied me.  
****  
That night I found myself in the garden, unable to sleep. It had been completely de-gnomed, and tall shrubs and bushes had been planted, the occasional bench appearing around the corner. Even a fountain had been placed at the center, enchanted not to turn off.  
It was bright, for nighttime. The moon was so large it provided enough light. The moon, much like the sun today, illuminated everything. The beautiful silver light poured over everything. I reached the garden’s fountain, the quiet waters dancing in the silvery moonlight.  
I reach up to my hair, taking the rose Fred presented me with earlier out. It’s petals haven’t wilted, they’re enchanted not to wither. I look at it and smile, looking into the fountain, when a hand covers mine, taking the rose from it.  
“Couldn't sleep either, could you?” Fred asks from behind me, his reflection appearing behind mine in the water.  
“I’m just so nervous. I’m excited for the wedding, but scared, for when we, you know, leave,” I confess, involuntarily shivering at the thought, “I know I need to be helping Harry, but I’m scared, what if something goes wrong? What if we get caught?”  
Fred takes my waist, turning me around to face him, tucking the rose back behind my ear.  
“Hermione, you will be fine. You’re the brightest witch I know, and I know you can do it,” Fred reassures me, drawing me into an embrace, “If I could, I’d go with you to make sure you were safe.”  
I smile, my arms looping around his neck. “Thanks Fred.” I whisper.  
He let’s go of me, just looking at me. “You know, how about I have that dance now?” he asks, straightening the rose in my hair. I grin, taking his hand, his other arm going around my waist, slowly drawing us together, and what little space left between us is filled with tension. Who’s going to make a move? Should someone make a move? What would happen if we did?  
“You’re very light on your feet Mr. Weasley.” I comment, trying to keep up with him as he dances us around the fountain.  
“Well it’s all thanks to those dance lessons from the Yule Ball, Ron was an amazing demonstrator.” He replies, smirking.  
“I’m sure you could have done better.” I reply softly. Just as the words are out of my mouth, he spins me off my feet, catching me so that he’s leaning over me, our noses nearly touching.  
It happens so suddenly, he leaned in closer to me, his lips finally meeting mine. When we part, it’s only for a moment, gazing into each other’s eyes, with a mixture of surprise and longing. He kisses me again, more urgently this time. My hands become tangled in his hair, and his wind around my waist, pulling me closer and closer, as if trying to pull me into him. I couldn't help but smile against his lips. This was perfect.


End file.
